Careful
by TwinFan
Summary: What if Fred and George found a new friend who was a muggle? What if she isn't all that she seems? Rated T for Violence and some kissing scenes.


**Careful**

They were walking through muggle London. Their mother told them not to go into there so they went into there. She will probably be very angry with them but when someone says they can't do something, they do it.

"I don't know. I think we should head back." ,said a worried George Weasley. George was always the one that will think before he crosses the line but with Fred it's different.

"Oh come on! It will be a fun adventure! Are scared of the wizard catcher?"

"I hear she uses dangerous weapons to catch them and lock them in a cage." ,whispered George so no one else can hear. There was a rumor going on that there was a girl who would captor wizards and kill them. Muggles thought she was crazy for even believing wizards exist but she knows they do after catching about two dozen in only one month.

"Oh I'm so scared! Come on It's just a rumor and if she does happen to exist she doesn't have to know we're wizards. " ,said Fred. He believed that whole thing is rubbish as he never saw someone get captured or killed by the wizard catcher.

"It's not a rumor, People actually died from her. I'm sorry but I don't feel like being on a silver platter right now." ,said George as he turned around but was stopped by Fred.

"Hey look at her." ,said Fred as he pointed to a girl in a yellow sun dress. She had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Yes she's very pretty, now can we go?" ,said George as he tried to turn around again but again was interrupted by Fred.

"Let's go talk to her."

"No! What if she is the wizard catcher?"

"George number one wizard catchers would wear stuff like a belt and vest with weapons in it, not a pretty yellow sun dress and two she is smoking hot!." ,said Fred as he dragged George over to the girl with him.

"Hey"

"Hey" ,said the girl who looked busy looking at magazines.

"Fred, let's go! We shouldn't be here!" ,whispered George while trying to drag his brother away.

"I'm sorry about my brother, He's a bit shy." ,Fred said to the girl [who now was smiling] while ignoring George's pleas.

"It's ok, I'm a bit shy too. The name's Emily." ,said the girl as she shook Fred's hand.

"Emily, wow that's a pretty name. Mine's Fred and my brother's here is George." ,answered Fred.

"You guys twins?"

"Yea, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yea I have a brother and a twin sister." ,answered Emily. Fred turned to George and smiled.

"Really you have a twin sister?"

"Yea but we're not very close."

"Oh well why not?" ,said Fred who stopped staring at George.

"We have different beliefs." ,said Emily who was now looking at her watch.

"Oh I'm sorry but I better get going. It was nice meeting you." ,said Emily as she was about to walk away.

"Wait! Maybe the three of us can hang out sometime." ,said Fred who ran after the girl. George was now looking at Fred with the 'what are you doing' look.

"Yea just give me a call. Here's my number." ,said the girl as she wrote down some numbers on a scrap of paper. She gave it to Fred as he examined it, 'what's this' ,Fred thought and he knew by the look on his twin's face that he was thinking the same thing.

"I'll see you guys later I hope." ,said the girl kindly as she left.

"Ok now what's this thing." ,said Fred as he turned to George.

"You ask me. Why?"

"What she's hot!"

"Yea but a muggle. What if it was a disguise and she is the wizard catcher?"

"She is not! Come on it's just us three hanging out." ,said Fred.

"Ok but if we get in trouble it's all your fault!" ,said George as they walked to a dark alley and apparated home.

"Where were you!" ,shouted Molly Weasley, "You were supposed to come back home an hour ago"

"Nowhere" ,answered Fred.

"Were you in muggle London? I told you not to go there! You know about the wizard catcher!" ,shouted Molly. They didn't even have to answer for her to know that they disobeyed her for the thousandth time already.

"Honestly, you don't think the wizard catcher rumor is real do you?" ,asked Fred while laughing. He can't believe everyone believes it to be true.

"Yea but you believed that there was a giant loin terrorizing Hogwarts?" ,said George as he remembered Fred freaking out because he thought he saw a loin trying to chase him.

"I swore that thing was way too big to be a cat!" ,said Fred defending for himself.

"Knock it off boys! You are not going back there." ,conformed Molly but sadly that wasn't enough for the twins who later on used one of their dad's phones to call Emily.

"Hello?" ,out came a voice from the big phone.

"Hi Emily! It's Fred." ,said Fred. He was relieved to hear someone other than an old man shouting, 'quiet calling me'

"Oh hey Fred! What do you want?"

"Well you told me to call so I called."

"I see that or should I say I hear that. Hey do you and George want to go see this movie I heard was really cool."

"Movie?" ,asked Fred, "What's a movie?" ,Fred asked George as he covered the phone so she won't hear. George just shrugged and then started to listen to what she was saying through the phone.

"Yea! Please tell me you know what a movie is."

"Yea I know what a…movie is I just was thinking if I had any plans." ,said Fred. Fred, George and Emily were talking until they realized the time and hung up.

"Well George we're going to a theater." ,said Fred as he put the phone away.

"Do you even know what we do there?"

"No idea but hey it'll be fun."

"I would you know! You don't know what it is!" ,shouted George.

"So she's…"

"Hot. I get it." ,George finished.

"Anyway mom is probably wondering where we are." ,said George as he opened the door for his twin.

"You first oh brother of mine." ,said George as Fred laughed.

They went to see the movie and were amazed at what a theater does and is. George and Emily were talking a lot while waiting for the movie and found out that they have a lot in common. After the movie the three decided to go to get ice-cream.

"So Emily you got a job?" ,Fred asked after coming back with the ice cream

"Yes I do but I don't want to talk about It." ,said Emily.

"Is it that bad?"

"Ah you have no idea. What about you?" ,said Emily trying to change the subject over to them.

"No but we are working on having or own business." ,answered George.

"Let me guess…a joke shop." ,said Emily playfully. She really was starting to like them and one more ways than one.

"How did you know?" ,said Fred shocked. They were obviously impressed

"Well I'm good with figuring people out. See who they really are. It's part of my job which I still don't want to talk about." ,said Emily. Fred was about to ask until Emily pointed out that she still didn't want to talk about her job.

"Why are you afraid to say what you do?"

"I'm embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Can we please change the subject!" ,shouted Emily who finally had enough.

"Sorry"

"No it's ok." ,said Emily who calmed down. They talked for a while until Fred said that he was going back home and left to find an empty area to apparated.

"So" ,said Emily.

"So"

"I had a good time tonight."

"Yea me too. Hey we should do this again without Fred though."

"You mean a date?"

"Yea, a date."

"I'll love too." ,said Emily. She really liked him and was surprised that he felt the same way. They talked for like an hour until they went their separate ways.


End file.
